fear of the unkown
by fandom-fanfic-fourever
Summary: A story from another persons pov its the same story. Harry is alone. Everyone kept leaving, first his family then his friends. Harry decides that all he wants is some comfort so he heads back home but when he gets there he is greeted with a not so welcoming suprise. follow harry in his journey to a place where he can only hope to be happy again.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

It couldn't possibly be real, could it? The fact is I don't know what's real and not anymore it's just a frantic jumble messed up and embedded deep in my mind.

I wanted so badly to come home to have some means of comfort after everyone had just left me. I wanted to play with my toys. I wanted to come home and just lie in my own bed for the first time in a year. But the second I stepped into my bedroom and opened the curtains it was evident that that wasn't going to happen. The sickos were here in my room and it crushed my heart. I thought this place would be safe that's what my daddy always said that it was okay and that nothing was going to get in here. He lied. Just like Arran. Arran kept telling us that it was gonna work out okay in the end and that even if it doesn't that we'll always have each other. He lied. He just left me. We had planned to move to a better place and we were supposed to go this morning. But that didn't work out. We had woken to a load of sickos that had climbed in somehow and people ran around screaming while the older ones ran to get something, anything, to kill them with. I ran to the door and turned round just long enough to see a sicko sinking his teeth into Arran's neck. I scanned the room and saw everyone else either on the floor or in corners with sickos advancing on them. I could have helped. I should have helped somehow. But I was a coward and I ran. But not this time. I was frozen transfixed as the sickos started to notice me and they rose one by one. There seemed to be thousands of them packed in my tiny room. They stared at me, hunger evident in their eyes. I stared back at them. Every movement startled me. I tried to stay calm. I tried telling myself this was all just a horrible nightmare. Then I remembered something. The biggest reason I had wanted to come back. The picture. My eyes flickered to where I had always known it to be and there it was sitting on my night stand it was a little grubby but I could still see the picture clearly- I saw my mum's beaming face, my little sister cradled in my mum's arms, me standing in front of my dad, my dad's hands- one clamped on my shoulder the other wrapped around my mum protecting us all. Tears fell down my face at the thought of never seeing them again but I knew I had to be strong i couldn't let their death be the reason for mine. I looked back to the sickos. They all looked like the normal kind we were now used to seeing on a daily basis, except one.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I was taught to be wary of these peculiar looking creatures but this one was so unlike others; its skin looked almost smooth, its hair almost straight, its walk almost human. However it was that one thing not right that snapped me back to my senses.

The bloody saliva trickling down its crooked chin, over its single boil and eventually dripping to the floor.

DRIP, DRIP, DRIP!

They were walking towards me so I did the only thing I knew I could.

I dived for the picture- the only memory of my family I had.

And then I ran.

I ran past the advancing creatures. I ran down the groaning staircase two steps at a time my feet scraping on every single step. One of the sickos fell head first down the steps before landing with a thump at the bottom. I was just close enough to see the puss oozing from its popped boils. I held back vomit; I didn't have time for it now, not here with these disgusting 'things'.

It was utterly terrifying seeing them here in my house like intruders breaking in. Except they weren't stealing anything or even trying to kidnap me, not really. They were here for one thing…

To kill and eat me.

And that thought terrified me more.


	3. Chapter 3

**sorry this ones only a short one i'll hopefully post more later after i've finished writing it this is my first fanfiction and i hope you all enjoy it**

**Chapter 3**

All I could think about was how impossibly dark it was and how these stairs never seemed to be this long before the world turned crazy. I was so caught up in my thoughts I didn't notice i was at the bottom of the stairs and i wasn't showing any signs of stopping and I slammed straight into the door. I was momentarily stunned giving the sickos enough time to catch up. I back tracked a couple steps and fiddled with the lock, desperate for it to unlatch. It had always been stiff but i silently begged it to move. I put all the force I had into it and it finally unlatched and i was free from the horror of the house. But little did I know the outside world was far worse.

**please review it would mean a lot even if its negative it would mean so much just to have people reading it and if people took the time just to write something, anything really i would be overjoyed thx for reading guys :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

There were sickos everywhere. Most of them where heading away from me but I've seen a few staring at me. I slam the door behind me and run away from the sickos. A million things run through my head but my most pressing thought is where to go. What had Finn said about where we were going? Come on harry think... LONDON! Yeah that boy came- what was his name? ... Oh it doesn't matter. He said something somewhere safe in London I just have to get there. It's already late though ill have to find somewhere just for tonight and I need a weapon. I see a ladder on the side of a flat and climb to the top. Once at the top I look down at the sickos, they're still on the street walking the way I'd came before I stopped at my house. Walking towards the shop that had been my home for the past year. Walking towards Finn and my friends. 'No! Don't think about them you have to stay strong' I tell myself. I look around again and spot a light a short distance away. It has to be kids; the sickos couldn't start fires or work torches or anything. There's only one problem. Getting there. The streets were crawling with sickos. It seemed impossible. There had to be a way. My stomach growled like an angry monster. I clutched my stomach hoping the hunger would leave. We never had enough food but I've never been this hungry before. I need to get to that light maybe they could spare me a small bit of food. I take another look at the street below there was only a few sickos now this is my chance. I quickly scrambled down the ladder and waited at the bottom. I looked at how many sickos were approaching. 'Come on harry be brave' I tell myself. I psyche myself up and prepare to run.

**I know i'm horrible for leaving it on a cliff hanger keep reading i'll hopefully post another chapter tommorow**


	5. Chapter 5

**So I might start a hunger games fanfic soon so if you like hunger games and my writing style please go check it out when I post it. **

**Chapter 5**

I make a mad dash across the street and break into a flat out sprint as fast as i can towards the light. I hear the plodding of heavy feet behind me and somehow push myself to run faster. I chance a glance behind me and see about 5 sickos a small distance behind me and break into a sprint again. I'm getting closer. The light is only a few yards ahead of me. I run a bit faster and smack straight into the glass of the shop. I pound on the glass and scream my head off and someone eventually comes and points to a sidewalk next to the shop. I run as fast as I can down it and smack straight into someone sending us both sprawling across the floor. I scramble up and help the person up. I apologise profusely and he tells me its fine and to follow him quickly. I follow him through a big, hand-made door and after we close the door, we move lots of heavy objects behind it to stop the sickos from getting in. He introduces himself as Zach and leads me inside the shop.

I gasp. The first thing I notice is the amount of kids here. There are loads of them here; lying on piles of clothes from the racks of clothing. A girl walks up to us, I presume she's like the mum of all these kids she seems about 13/14 and asks my name. I just mumble my name, too tired to speak properly. She hands me a can of beef stew and I give her a smile of thanks in return. She leads me to where she has laid out a few clothes to make a bed for me. I thank her and she sits with me while I eat. I tell her about everything that has happened today.

It's not until she's cradling me in her arms, enveloping me in warmth, that I realise the tears that are streaming down my face. She gently lays me down on the clothes and whispers soothing words and strokes my hair. I close my eyes and drift off slightly. She leaves and I hear her talking to Zach: "you can't just dump him on the street Zach, he's only 8, he won't survive! You know that!"

"Don't you think i know that?! But we just don't have enough food anymore Annie. There's just to many of us we've picked every house in 3 mile radius and its getting really dangerous around here. Did you see all the sickos out there earlier? I'm surprised the kid's still alive"

"What if we ask him if he wants to stay he may be heading somewhere, he's just a Kid Zach, he's just a kid like the rest of us" She sounds like she's crying.

"Hey, don't cry come on we'll be okay we'll see in the morning, okay? Why don't you go to bed I'll keep watch for a while and wake Jake up later, you go to sleep, okay?"

"okay" hear light footsteps coming towards me.

And then the world changes into one of dreams. Or in my case nightmares.

**please review guys it would mean the world to me Xx Thanks for reading Xx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

I fought myself to wake from my nightmare. I woke drenched in sweat and thrashing around. It took me a moment to adjust to the light but when i did i saw a few kids and Annie hovering over me and i just burst into tears. Through my sobs i heard Annie tell the other kids to go play a game or something and after they left, she came and sat next to me and cradled me in her arms. "Its okay, it's all gonna be okay" she cooed. After the tears stopped she asked me what my nightmare was about. "I was in a room in the dark and i couldn't see anything. But I could smell the sickos and I heard lots of feet coming towards me and people... grabbed and..." My recount of my dream was interrupted by the raging sobs that escaped my mouth. Annie held me tighter rocking slightly "its okay it's not real". She slowly stood up and grabbed my hand, "come on Zach should be back with some food soon". She leads me to the front window sill, where we both sit down. I sit and lean up against the window.

"Are you okay?" Annie asks me.

"Yes, thanks for letting me stay and for the food"

"Why were you out alone? Surely you haven't been alone since the beginning of this all"

"we were staying at a shop, the works and we knew we couldn't stay long and this boy came last week and told us about a safe place and we'd planned to go yesterday morning but there were... sickos in the shop and they attacked. The older ones tried to protect us and kill the sickos but... it was too late and I ran... I could have helped somehow but i was a coward and I just ran" A loud sob racked through my body. Annie held me again.

"You've been through so much you poor boy. I promise you it will be okay in the end and everything will be fine and we'll start a new life. I promise"

"Really?" I ask in a hushed voice.

"Really, Where was the safe place if you don't mind me asking" she asks in a wary tone.

I hesitate for a moment thinking whether to tell her or not. I decide that I should. "I think our leader Finn said something about going to London. The boy who came had come all the way from the centre. And he said something about the natural history museum, I think" she hugged me again. We heard clattering outside and someone cursing. Annie smiled and shouted "Zach's back!" and got up to help Zach who came through the door a second later carrying lots of cans and packets. "Who wants some food?!" Zach said and everyone came rushing towards him and cheered. I stayed by the window unsure whether i was welcome to more food after Annie and Zach had already given me so much. But Annie soon came over to me holding a can of peaches. "Sorry it was all that was left we give the smaller kids first choice but the peaches are usually alright"

"Thank you so much for everything." I say sincerely.

"Its fine we have to stick together us kids it's the only way we'll survive this" she says ruffling my hair. I open the can and eat the peaches inside before drinking the juice. I let out an involuntary moan of pleasure at the delicious sweetness of the food. Annie lets out a small giggle. She stands up and stretches. "I'm gonna go talk to Zach about what we talked about earlier okay? There are some kids around your age over there if you want to talk or play with them but you don't have to. I'll be back later okay?" She gives me a hug and kisses the top of my head before walking over to where Zach is sat on a chair eating out of a can.

I guess it can't hurt to talk to some other people. So I walk over to the small group of kids that look my age. "Hi" I say suddenly really shy, "I'm Harry". The kids look slightly shocked at me talking to them but one girl suddenly stands "hi, I'm Lexi" and she goes around the circle introducing everyone "that's Zayn, that's his twin brother Jackson, that's Christina, April, Hazel, Marcus and that's my brother Peter." As she says each name she points to a different person. They all say hi and move round to make space for me to sit down. And I do. We talk about loads of stuff and play a game of '21 questions' and then we played 'truth or dare'. And I had fun for the first time in what seems like forever.


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm sorry for those who are actually reading this story but its not doing very well so im posting one final chapter that will end the story not sure how long it's going to be but it will be the last one and then i'll focus on my hunger games fanfiction i might carry on if i get enough reviews but so far i haven't had any and my other fanfiction was up 2 days and had 51 views, 2 reviews, 3 favourites and 4 followers and as much as i regret to say it im ending this story to focus on the other one.**

**I'm so sorry, alpal12354.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 7**

Zach called us all towards him and told us it was important and for everyone to be quiet. We all sat around him and Annie. "So guys you know there hasn't been as much food and a lot of sickos." There were a lot of nods and mumbled 'yes's. "We're moving to go somewhere else. Somewhere safe. Somewhere with more food. And we've heard that its safe in the centre in London at the natural history museum. There should be kids there maybe we can stay with them a work with them". Some people where a bit wary and hesitant, but most cheered their agreement. "okay guys settle down we'll leave when the sun comes up in two days that will give us time to pack everything we need when we leave for food later ill see if i can find some bags for our stuff. And that's all everyone now go play" Zach said with a smile. I stood up and walked over to Annie and Zach. I hugged Annie "thank you, thank you so much for everything" i say to the both of them "it's okay little buddy, we need to move anyway it's not exactly the safest here" Zach says ruffling my hair. Annie smiles down at me. "Go on, go play" she says. I walk over to my new friends and sit down and join in the conversation. I glance up and see Zach holding hands with Annie, i see their interlocked fingers and then he pulls her in for a hug. He pulls away from her and i see him say six words to Annie which look a lot like 'I Think I love you Annie' and then he kisses her and i smile to myself. Maybe there's happiness and love left in the world after all.

***two days later***

Zach had brought us lots of bags from a supermarket him and some of the other older ones had raided. I only took a small carrier bag for the two things i had taken from my house, my photo and my teddy bear that I'd had ever since I can remember. I also put in a spare pair of clothes id found that fit and the pillow I had. Zach and Annie had got us all up early so we could get ready.

Now we were all getting into a small formation the youngest right in the centre and the older kids further out. Everyone over seven had a weapon of some sort i had a knife that would usually be in a kitchen. I was happy to have the weapon; it was a way of taking a step away from death- even if it was only a small step.

We were just about to set off and Zach was just writing everyone's names down as a sort of check list like at school. He called everyone's name out. I can't help but think Zach was a born leader. He then led us out of the shop and we set off for London. Zach was at the front with Annie; Annie was holding the map and navigating. And Jake was at the back with another one of the older kids. The other older ones where spaced around the younger ones to protect them.

***one week later***

We arrive at the museum and the kids there welcomed us but they said we had to help with food and we offered a few of our fighters as long as Zach had a reasonably high rank he said he didn't want to be in charge of everyone but he wants peoples respect. They guy in charge said he would always be in charge of us and that he could be in his like inner circle where they make all the decisions and Zach was happy. Annie and Zach started dating and where nearly inseparable and that made them both happy. All the kids made friends with the people here everyone was happy. And I was reunited with my friend from school, i was safe and Annie had sort of adopted me and raised me like she was my mother I was happy. But happiness isn't everlasting and it may make us forget for a little while but the really enemy was waiting right outside the doors and we had no idea how to fight it.


End file.
